


Backsass

by dovingbird



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Barebacking, Butt Plugs, M/M, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: After Rhett teases Link up with a glimpse of how he’s plugged, Link can’t wait to get his hands on him after filming





	Backsass

The way Rhett’s body kissed the wall jarred him, shaking him out of the haze that Link’s gaze put him in the entire time they’d been filming. He’d been watching him for damn good reason. That very morning before Jessie had left for work, Rhett guided her toward their nightstand drawer and asked her to pick something out, and she’d done it with a wink.  
  
Exactly thirty seconds before he and Link had to go to the set to film, he unbuckled his belt, pulled his pants down, and gave him just a quick peek at the lime green plug he’d put in just before Link picked him up to carpool. Only a glance.  
  
Link hadn’t stopped looking at him the entire time they were shooting. His words and banter were slower, like he really had to think about what he was saying, and twice he’d tripped over his words completely and set the entire crew off laughing.  
  
Rhett hadn’t laughed. He’d only smirked. He’d already frustrated Link within an inch of his life with a little stunt like that. If he’d gone any further, he might’ve ended up being spanked over his desk.  
  
But no. For his cheeky behavior, he’d only gotten Link to lead him off set and around the corner to their office. He’d opened the door and shoved Rhett inside.  
  
He didn’t even shut the door behind him before he pushed Rhett against the wall.  
  
“You little shit,” Link drawled, his accent slipping out in full force as he molded his body against Rhett’s from behind. “You knew exactly what you were doing with that-”  
  
“Why, no, Link, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Even bantering, Rhett’s voice was thick with need, and he looked over his shoulder with a grin. “That plug’s just a fashion statement. Only wanted to know your opinion on it before I went home today.”  
  
Link’s eyes were wide behind his glasses, taking over half his face with how eager he was, and he grabbed Rhett’s arms and slammed his hands into the wall. “Uh-huh.” He raked his nails down Rhett’s chest, barely blunting the effect through his shirt, and pressed his hips against him. He was unmistakably hard. “Yeah, I bet you decided to go all out, coordinating every piece of your outfit today just for your own vanity.”  
  
Rhett chuckled. “That so hard to believe?”  
  
“You and me know who the vain one is here, don’t be a smartass.”  
  
Rhett loved Link riled up like this. There was something about how easy it was to tip him right over the edge into utter sexual frustration that made Rhett giddy with anticipation every time. Later tonight, Jessie would ask him about it, and she’d tease him up with breathy words until he rolled her over and fucked her into the mattress and growled for her to say Link’s name when she came, but right now? It was just him and Link. And he was more than ready to be claimed.  
  
“You’ll be gentle with me, won’t you, Link?” Rhett asked on a breathy Southern debutante’s voice, batting his eyelashes, and when Link grabbed his hips and pulled his ass out an inch or two he chuckled. “Oh, Mr. Neal, I didn’t know you felt that way about me!”  
  
“I’m about to gag you if you don’t shut your trap, Mr. McLaughlin,” Link drawled back. He squeezed the jagged hipbones in his hand and ground against his ass with a low moan. “Now, the real question is how loud am I gonna make you be, huh?”  
  
Rhett glanced toward the door, really registering for the first time that it was cracked. “Link.”  
  
Link grunted. “You made me make a fool of myself while we were filming. You think you can keep it together while I fuck you, brother?”  
  
God, he fucking _lived_ for suggestions like that, and his eyelashes fluttered as he let out a shaky sigh. “You know everybody’s gonna hear us.”  
  
“Not if you’re quiet.”  
  
Just the unzip of Rhett’s jeans sounded loud enough to echo through the whole damn building, and for a moment he truly considered telling Link to stop – to shut the door, to give him something to bite down on, anything. Link wasn’t his fucking Dom – he was his boyfriend.  
  
But goddamn, the idea of playing with fire...about getting so close to being seen…  
  
“You’ll be fast, won’t you, bo?” Rhett growled. Anything to push Link closer and closer to the edge before he was even inside of him. “You never last long when you’re all _rough_ like this.”  
  
Link sank his teeth into the back of Rhett’s neck and _sucked,_ and Rhett’s knees shook as he cried out. “Shut up.”  
  
The endorphins from the bite blew through Rhett like a desert wind, and he bubbled up with laughter, burying his face in his forearm. “Jesus Christ, Link.”  
  
They both went quiet as Link pulled both of their jeans and boxer briefs down just enough so that when he eased the plug out of Rhett, he could almost believe no one would see it if they hovered outside the door. Still, what else were they gonna be doing? Link’s eyes were on fire and Rhett’s hair was tousled and Link was spitting on his hand and groaning as he rubbed himself up and…  
  
Rhett began to turn his head, wanting to see, then froze and choked on his own breath as Link dragged the head of his cock over his slick hole. God, he loved this so much – that first slow entry, when Link would take his time like he couldn’t quite believe it was really happening. Like it might be the _last_ time. Like Christy didn’t squeeze Rhett’s hand with a knowing smile every time she saw him, like Jessie didn’t arrange playdates for the kids constantly to give them alone time outside of work, like Rhett might look at Link one day and tell him he wanted to call the whole damn thing off.  
  
Like he hadn’t spent his whole life wanting Link, before he even met him. Like he hadn’t known even in middle school that he’d found a soulmate.  
  
Link rested his forehead on Rhett’s back with a quiet sigh, his breath tickling him as it rustled over his shirt. Rhett hovered with him there in that moment – feeling how their breathing synchronized, how their hearts beat together, how their very souls reached out for the other.  
  
Link slowly pushed inside of him, fitting in Rhett’s well-stretched hole like a glove, until their hips met neatly.  
  
And then he pulled out and slammed into him so hard that Rhett bucked forward. “Ff-” Rhett hung his head and closed his eyes, hand curling into a fist against the wall as Link took him. His body shook under the sudden assault – how easy would it be for his legs to give out so Link fucked him on the floor? For Rhett to surrender every part of himself, body and soul, to Link’s desperate ache for him?  
  
He zeroed in on the sounds Link made – how his gritted teeth buffered the hissing sighs, how he whispered Rhett’s name every dozen strokes. He couldn’t breathe. His world was a rush of sensation, from how he still tasted Link’s tongue to how he smelled his aftershave drifting around them both, and he didn’t want it to stop.  
  
“Touch yourself,” Link grunted, and Rhett’s hand flew to his cock immediately, tugging at it frantically. When Link was this...this _overcome,_ he didn’t slow down. He took Rhett mercilessly until he came hard, and then he went back to work like his hands weren’t still shaking twice as hard as they already did.  
  
If there was anything Rhett knew about Link, it was that he was shy about showing how much Rhett affected him. Rhett would curl up and whisper sweet nothings against Link’s ear and praise him for hours and pet his chest, and Link would smile and look away. He purred his secrets through his deep kisses and closeness, how he’d call Rhett just to hear his voice without outright saying that, and how he’d bump their hands together and link their pinkies while they were walking.  
  
It was understated. But Link was an understated kind of guy. And the fact that he loved Rhett to death came loud and clear with everything he did.  
  
It was all Rhett needed, really.  
  
“Bet you’re gonna come fast, aren’t you, brother?” Rhett knew antagonizing Link could go one of two ways, and the way Link’s breath hitched told him it had gone the _right_ way – the way that was gonna keep Rhett from sitting comfortably for a day or two. “Mm, bet you wish you could’ve fucked me over that desk of ours-”  
  
“Weren’t you the one...fuck, who...who talked about us being quiet?” Link was already losing his rhythm. He was close and just didn’t wanna admit it, and it made Rhett’s heart pound. This was just what he needed – a quickie, something to lull his mind into quiet while they worked for the rest of the day – and it was what Link needed too, even if he wasn’t gonna say. From here on out, they’d be as drowsy as they used to be when they’d lay out in haystacks in the sticky hot summer, when they’d murmur their dreams in sleep-slurred voices without any hint of shame.  
  
Hell, Link might even hold Rhett’s hand in public, if he was chill enough.  
  
Link shifted his angle, rubbing right against Rhett’s prostate, and Rhett groaned sharply at the blissful ache that whipped through him. “Fuck, right there, Link...”  
  
“Yeah?” Link’s fingers sank into his hips, hard enough to bruise, and redoubled his efforts, panting. He didn’t seem to care that their skin was slapping together loud enough to summon the whole damn crew to come find them. All he wanted was to mark Rhett. That was it.  
  
And Rhett was more than happy to oblige.  
  
“You’re gonna make me come-” Rhett bit the back of his forearm, pushing his hips back to meet Link with every thrust. Anything to chase that twisting ball of nerves in his gut that was tying tighter, tighter--  
  
Link was a selfish lover and always had been. He didn’t hold any expectations about being bad in bed if he came faster than Rhett did, not with his hair trigger. He came hard and whined, light and airy, as he filled Rhett, then stayed buried completely inside of him as he reached around and slapped Rhett’s hand away from his own cock. He didn’t focus on his afterglow. Didn’t hesitate a second. Just took Rhett in his trembling grip and tugged at him. “C’mon, make a mess, bo.”  
  
Those words were all Rhett needed, as if Link had flicked a switch in his brain. He came immediately, bucking into Link’s hand with a gasp, and dragged his nails down the wall, trying to keep his legs from collapsing. Unlike Link, he let himself hover in the haze – and had it interrupted with how a slick finger painted over his lips.  
  
He got the idea. He sucked Link’s fingers into his mouth one by one, slurping up every drop of his own cum, and listened to the warm, pleased sounds coming from behind him. His lover wiggled their hips together, as if teasing out the last few drops of his release, then pulled out of him slowly with a sigh.  
  
“Happy?” Rhett teased. He kept his hands on the wall – he still didn’t trust his knees.  
  
“Mm-hmm.” Link sounded _too_ happy, and Rhett didn’t know why until he jolted at the feeling of the plug rocking straight back inside of him.  
  
“Link-”  
  
“Keep that in there.” Link patted Rhett’s ass, then squeezed it, and hobbled back to his desk. He dropped into his chair just as he finished closing up his belt again. “Want Jessie to see.”  
  
Rhett chuckled. Just the mental image of Jessie sliding the cum-slick plug out of him and holding Rhett down as she licked every drop of it out of him made his head spin. “Y’know...” He sat down hard on the couch, then worked at making himself decent again. “If you wanna fuck her, you can.”  
  
The expression on Link’s face was nothing less than contemplative. Obviously he’d thought about it before. Obviously he was curious. “Yeah. I guess I could.” He peeked over at Rhett, lips quirking lazily. “But, y’know, there’s something fun about making her wait. Making _me_ wait.”  
  
He understood that better than he could ever say. All those barbecues and picnics where Rhett flirted outrageously with Christy and watched the knowing invitation in her eyes only added to the anticipation of when they’d both finally give in.  
  
And then all four of them. How perfect that felt just to consider.  
  
“You’re not a patient man, though,” Rhett teased.  
  
“Hell, I waited almost thirty years for you.” Link opened up his emails, already drifting out of the subject. “I can wait a little longer for her too.”  
  
There was a beautiful promise floating around them both, something that Rhett couldn’t wait to see. The three people he loved most all curled up in his bed, petting over each other’s skin.  
  
 _Patience._ Link would never let Rhett hear the end of it if he gave in first again.


End file.
